


【万磁王x格林德沃】老乡见老乡

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 本篇又名：兄弟，在外打工多年还吃牢饭，你有没有想过家乡的多瑙河畔





	【万磁王x格林德沃】老乡见老乡

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情只为pwp

夜晚的巴黎依旧灯火通明，裹着厚大衣的行人快步地走着，他们的脚下是平整的石阶路，可以看见闪烁的霓虹和带着烟火气的古建筑，仿佛在诉说着这座城市历史的厚重，这么想着的时候，令人的脚步都会变得响闷起来，这么思考的人少，就像这里中产阶级的人永远不会去想他们所享受的一切都是工人阶级的努力，Erik Lensherr时常这样愤懑地想。  
Erik很小的时候就离开了故乡——德国海德堡，来到巴黎这个在他眼中徒有表皮的城市，开始了打工生涯，他平日里在工地里搬砖砌墙，因为长相帅气，仅有的几个女工都对他心中抱有好感，他对这些人嗤之以鼻，倒不如说他对巴黎的一切都持着悲观态度，要说Erik心中还有什么坚持的信念，那就是他戒不了酒瘾，这本该是慕尼黑佬才会有的恶习，因此他还会为了每天固定的酒钱在深夜穿过香榭丽舍大街去另一角收废铁，由于他每次收废铁效率又高，量又多，被酒馆里认识的混混称为“万磁王。”  
今天的夜晚笼上一层薄薄的雾，Erik照旧收完了废铁，他拢直了大衣的领子，嘴里咕哝着几句含糊的德语向他常常到访的那间酒馆走去。他喜欢一个人坐在吧台尽头的椅子上，把自己藏在最不起眼的地方，然后看着其他人纵情地热舞，畅饮，颇有远离尘嚣，实际上自己正身处尘嚣的错异之感，但是今天出现了意外。  
“先生，介意我坐在你旁边吗？”  
Erik心中一惊，抬头看向那个男人，他有着很特别的白发和异色的眼睛，穿着黑色精致的大衣和长靴，他眼睛里的那抹银白会让他想到童年海德堡的初雪，他闷哼了一声点了点头，表示默许。  
那个男人叫了一瓶科隆巴赫，Erik提起兴趣看了他一眼，哪知那个男人要了两个杯子，将一个放在了他桌前。  
“不和我一起吗？经常一个人喝酒会很闷。”白发男子勾唇看着他，似乎特意将自己说出口的话延长了尾调。  
“你是德国人？”  
“被你认出来了，”酒倒入杯子的声音咕咚咕咚作响，“奥地利边界那里长大的。”  
“呵，法国人才不会喝科隆巴赫，他们喜欢那种甜到嗓子发腻的酒。”  
Erik正眼看向他的时候升起一丝莫名的熟悉感，竟一时有些语塞：“我很少能在这里……碰见德国人。”  
“因为这个酒馆是我自己开的，已经很多年了，我曾待过的地方人少，知音更少，你知道的，法兰西这个地方不需要照明系统，他们当地人可以让我的酒馆熠熠生辉。①“男人吸了一口桌前的水烟，烟雾在他的四周萦绕开来，映着他的白发，竟有种如梦似幻之感。  
Erik没忍住抵住酒杯发出了闷闷的笑声：“这是比利时人的笑话，我不知道你还会这些。”

“比利时可是与德国接壤的，二战过后他们不算是群废物，乐于展示自己总是好的，就像我认识到到你，Erik Lensherr。”男子举起酒杯露出了戏谑的笑容，仿佛和他一样在感叹身处异乡的不幸，“不为我们的相识干一杯吗？”  
两个德国男人就这样一见如故，不善言语的Erik头一次在其他人面前侃侃而谈，他们聊为什么来巴黎，在外面打工流过的那些心酸泪和法国佬的笑话，不知不觉台子上垒起的酒瓶越来越多，他们将本国人的酒量已然发挥到了极致，两人颇有醉意。  
“你醉了，快别喝了，我扶你去哪个地方休息吧？” Erik扶起有些昏沉的白发男人，语气十分关切。  
“你先……你先把我扶到那里的门把手那边……”男人看起来似乎脚都站不住了。  
“好……好……”  
两人就这样一步一步蹒跚地走着，几乎就是触到门把手的一瞬间，他右手边搀扶着的人以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他拉进了卧室。  
Erik处在极大的错愕之中，男人把他压在了那间卧室的墙壁上，借着投下来的一片阴影，他更仔细地看到了那个男人宛如雕塑般棱角分明的脸。  
“果然……我认得你，Gellert Grindelwald，报纸上那个从巴黎监狱里逃出来的传销头子，就是你……怪不得我想……在哪里见过你。”  
Grindelwald发出一阵冷笑：“所以你会报警吗？“  
“我和你无冤无仇，为什么找上我？“Erik眼神定定地看着他。  
“这是个好问题……Erik。“Grindelwald用手抚摸着他的肩膀，然后缓缓地往下，看着眼前的人瞳孔逐渐放大，便在下身用手指勾起了轮廓，他感受到Erik硬了，嘴上露出了一丝浅笑。  
“我不是酒馆里的妓女，你要做这种事，不必来找我。“  
“别一副正义凛然的样子，你为什么要抗拒我？我们是可以站在一边的人……在这个陌生的城市里。“  
Grindelwald在他耳边萦绕的低沉声线令Erik的心乱了，他好像从来没有对人动过心，他撑着格林德沃肩膀的双手不经意间松开了，白发男人在此时吻上了他的脸颊。  
他终于没抵挡住这份诱惑，用力将Grindelwald胸口的领结一扯，将男人按在床上，身下的人发出宛如孩子般得偿所愿之后的浅笑。  
“你要是想和我做，就必须在下面。“  
“那你最好别让我失望，万磁王先生，我记得那些人是这么叫你的。“Grindelwald勾住Erik的脖颈，故意把他的绰号叫得很重，他心里清楚地知道Erik不喜欢这个名字。  
身上的人明显有些愠怒，他伸出手指将白发男人身下的软肉一点点抵开，紧紧搅合的肉壁吃力地翕合配合着Erik的动作，Grindelwald的前端硬得发疼，可是身上人将他的双手按在头顶，一点也没法动弹，只是寥寥的扩张几下，Erik就将性器挺进了里面，Grindelwald终于抑制不住自己的呻吟，他的大腿随着律动不停地颤抖，Erik每一次的抽出，再一次的插入几乎都可以完美无缺地撞击白发男人的深处，毫无保留地擦过他致命的一点。  
“啊……啊……该死……“Grindelwald有些恼怒，他额前的白发都随着汗液而垂落下来，”你跟我说……说你从来没做过。“  
“你会教会我的，不是吗？“  
Grindelwald感觉自己要到了，仿佛是为了掩饰这份羞耻感，他用力扯着Erik的领口，在他的锁骨处瑟瑟缩缩地留下几个红色的印子，然后把头埋进了枕头，眼眶还有可见的微红的痕迹，一股白浊便射在了Erik腹部。  
Erik开始吻上白发男人的脖颈，呼吸吞吐着身下人的气息，然后是有棱角的腹部肌肉，用嘴唇配合着手揉捏着Grindelwald泛着深红的两点，听着他低声唤他的名字，到下面如沟壑一般迷人的腰窝，这个男人真是该死的迷人，Erik想着。  
直到Erik没有前兆地释放在他里面，Grindelwald才开始感受到腰部一阵阵的酸涩以及下面被填满的恍惚之感。  
过了许久，白发男人才起身，一声不响地掏出了身旁大衣口袋里的烟点上，直到Erik用缓和的语气先开口：  
“说吧，你想从我这里得到什么，或者我可以为你做什么。“  
Grindelwald侧身看他露出了笑容，接着拉开窗帘望着巴黎街头的景色，黑夜像一块幕布，小心翼翼地笼罩着这座光之城。  
“我说过讨厌巴黎，不过我现在收回这句话。“

**Author's Note:**

> ①比利时人讽刺巴黎人居高自傲的笑话


End file.
